


Unthenera Judgement

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Ellana and Solas [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Post-Trespasser, Seriously super feels guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Two decades after Trespasser, Ellana and Solas have their final meeting.





	Unthenera Judgement

Her stump ached, but in a new way, like the Mark was still there. That could only mean one thing, Solas, the person Ellana hadn’t actively thought about in nearly two decades. Games of cat and mouse in the Fade and on the battlefield for years, but never throwing down the gauntlet to the other. And now this.

She hissed in pain, grabbing the crystal around her neck, feeding a thread of magic through it. “Dorian? Its time.” She summoned her Spectral arm, shunting off the pain, ignoring it. “Gather everyone.” She knew Cole was there, listening, helping. She felt his presence leave as she moved to dress.

The handful of Eluvians she had wrested control of were placed strategically around Thedas, her friends were never far. She activated the first one, “Sera? Bring Dagna.” She called, leaving the mirror open, the sounds of the elf woman’s cursing ringing out.

Throughout the day, more Eluvians lit up and brought her scattered family back to Skyhold, she wished it was for a better reason. Gathered around the War Table were eight of the nine people she loved most in the world, and they were planning on stopping, possibly killing the ninth.

“For the first time since he took my arm, it hurts, like the Mark is trying to reconnect with something far away. Its like I’m being pulled.” The glowing arm faded, leaving the scarred and tattooed stump behind, the tattoos gave off a bit of light. “I don’t know if it’s the connection to the Veil, or to him. But something is about to happen, something big.”

“Does it trouble you Inquis-, Ellana?” Cassandra found old habits died hard, even for someone she considered a sister.

Ellan shook her head, long braid curling over her shoulder. “Not so much trouble, but I worry that its like a signal flare to him if we go after him. That he’ll know I’m coming and flee before we get there. There is no delaying now, whatever he intends, it is soon.”

“How much time do we have?” Cullen asked, shuffling his reports nervously.

“You misunderstand me. This is not for the army, or for the _Fen'Dal'en Te'lan._ ” Shocked faces met hers. “I need to face him, alone. All I need is the ability to get to him. I can stop him. I know it.”

Bull’s giant hand rested on her shoulder. “Kadan, _Ellana_. What makes you think he wont just kill you?”

She pushed his hand away and turned to stare up at him, “Simple. The last time we spoke, he said something that made me think that even the passage of time wouldn’t dull how he felt, feels about me. ‘Whatever happens, remember, what we have is real.’ Solas was and is many things, but he never lied.”

“This is suicide! He is going to kill you, or worse take control of your magic and use that to tear down the Veil!” Dorian sputtered, flinging his hands up. “I wont let you die! I wont let that monster kill you! Ellana, listen to yourself.”

“Dorian, Dorian. I have a plan.” She smirked. “Templars use lyrium to power their abilities, I don’t need a Templar, but I need one who was trained by a Templar.”

The door swung open, and two figures stood in the doorway. “This had better be good, watching my girls date is a new pastime in Kirkwall.” Marian Hawke sauntered over, draping an arm over Cullen’s shoulders. “How ya doing Cullen?” The former Templar turned a bright shade of red and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a Templar, but I can perform their skills.” A tattooed elf stepped forward. “Cullen aided in training me for many years. I shall be able to assist Lady Lavellan in her task.”

Ellana smiled, “Thank you Fenris.” He inclined his head slightly. “So here is the plan.”

 

* * *

 

 

He could feel her, flitting around the battlefield, the flashes of lightning and ice reveling her briefly each time. Solas stood atop the hill. “Bring her to me.” The was no need to say who he meant, his generals all knew. The woman who tamed the Dread Wolf’s heart.

He climbed the worn steps into the temple, the same one he had once used to sunder the world, rebuilt carefully. Tying pieces of the Fade and the physical world together. An Anchor, it just needed the final piece. He waited, watching. Let the mortals fight their battles, he just needed her.

Solas felt the shift, she blinked off his senses, disappeared. “Abelas? Where is she?” A half-step into the Fade, a brief touch to the other’s mind. Abelas would track her down, as much Fen’Harel’s creature as he had once been Mythal’s.

A burst of lyrium and ice drew him back, and there she stood, golden in her glory. She nodded to the white-haired elf, watching him take a step back, hand near his massive sword. Time had barely touched her. Golden tresses hung down her back, a Spectral arm in place of where his Mark once was. She looked every bit as beautiful as the last time he saw her. His heart was caught in his throat.

“Vhenan.” He stepped forward to embrace her, but the angry elf began to draw his sword.

“Fen’Harel.” She shook her head, and the sword was quickly sheathed. “You need to cease this. You cannot burn this world to bring back the past.” Ellana stepped forward, close enough to touch Solas. His hands ached to hold her. “You would kill countless people to see something restored that should be buried.”

He bowed his head, “Over the years, our armies have clashed, but ever you stayed away. Why are you here now?”

“You called to me. I felt your Mark upon my skin once again, and I knew it was time to bring this to an end.” Her hand clenched. “I am Keeper of this world. I am its protector, and I will not let a _god_ break this world for his own pride.” He flinched at the word. “Give this up, release the spirits you have collected. Yes, I can feel Mythal inside you. Submit to the rule of this world.”

Her voice was firm, without a hint of the timid girl he had once known. No, before him stood a Goddess. But his path was clear. “I cannot. Vhenan, Ellana, please with you I can reshape the world to be better than it once was. We could rule it, guide it into eons of peace and prosperity.”

Horror crossed her face and she stepped back. “I never wanted to rule! You never wanted to rule. Has your pride so twisted you that you can no longer see reason? You are not the Solas I knew. He died that day, didn’t he? When you walked away a second time.”

“You leave me no choice then. Ir ableas ma vhenan.” He gathered his power, to force her hand, but suddenly like a bubble bursting, the magic was gone.

The white-haired elf stood beside him, tattoos glowing faintly. “No Solas, I am sorry.” Ellana said, drawing her blade. “For crimes uncounted, for the murder of countless lives. I judge you, Solas Fen’Harel, the Dread Wolf. May you find the eternal uthenera and may it grant you the peace you ever sought.” She pressed the blade into his heart, feeling her own shattered as he gasped, eyes growing dark.

Ellana stumbled back, falling to her knees, holding the body of her beloved. “Oh, Solas.” Her fingers traced his brow, remembering the pinched expression he would affect while working on his art. Tears fell unbidden from her eyes. “May Mythal guide you, ma vhenan.”


End file.
